half a hollow
by ToxicBoost
Summary: so, Sora was living her normal life, ghosts chasing her begging for her help and weird monsters with masks attacking here and there. One day an orange haired shinigami had changed her fate from getting gruesomely eaten by a hollow but, after these first events she comes to realise that she is a pawn in one giant scheme and defies all laws to protect everything she holds dear.
1. Chapter 1: was that a dream?

**Heyo guys!**

**how ya doing? anyway as you can plainly see, this is my first fan fiction! anyway, sorry if the chapters are short and stuff but wish me luck! and if you would so kind as to point out any errors i have made throughout this story, it would be greatly appreciated~!  
**

**and if those who don't know what pov means, it mean 'point of view'**

* * *

:Rukias pov:

'Hollow, hollow'  
I snap open the phone and look up at ichigo, he lets out a frustrated sigh and grumbles "there have been so many hollows lately!" "And in the same neighbourhood too" I add, he grabs his soul pass and hits it against his chest bringing out his soul, his body hits the floor, I frown and hit the back of his head "idiot! Your supposed to use kon!" I pop a chappy pill in my mouth and leave my physical form I look at my body which is jumping around in joy "chappy! Take care of ichigos body!" She salutes "yesh mistwiss!" I turn my head and use flash step to get there as fast as I can, so does ichigo.

Running along the roofs of buildings with ichigo keeping in step with me he runs next to me "rukia, what do you mean that their in the same neighbourhood?" I look straight ahead "not only that but based around the same house and school" ichigo frowns "but that would mean that the hollows are after a specific person... It would have to be a soul of the dead right? Not someone living" I purse my lips together "but for so many hollows to be after a soul means that they have high spiritual pressure meaning that if it was a human they'd be like you ichigo, only, they wouldn't be a substitute soul reaper" he speeds up "then we'd better find them before the hollows get to them"

:other persons pov:

I race down the street skidding around corners and running out of breath "oh my gosh! Leave me alone!" Tears stream out of my eyes as they speak back "but miss you can see us! So help us!" I scream "noooooo! I can't help you! I don't know what to do!" I stop at a traffic light waiting for the traffic to pass "come on, come on, come on!" One jumps on me and latches onto my arm and the others follow suit "goddammit!" I shake my arms and legs around "get offa me!" One of them wheals up in tears "please help us miss!" "Noo! I ca-" I get cut off by a large explosion I squeal as the guy on my arm screams "He's here!" They all let go of me and run off in the other direction, I fall on my butt and look up in horror, it looks like the same one that came after me the other day. only bigger. I scream at the top of my lungs as it looks down at me and let's its snake like tongue slither out from behind the mask, I stumble to my feet and start running only for the monsters hand to wrap around me and bring me to its face, he smiles "my my, what do I have here? Your quite the pretty one aren't you?" I struggle around trying to get my arms loose, it laughs "it's going to be quite nice to eat you now" I struggle even more and scream "why is it that they all want to eat me!"

The hollow screams making my eyes go wide in horror, the arm it had been holding me up with had be sliced by some kind of sharp object. A clean cut. The arm thuds onto the ground with me still tightly in its hold, the hollow screams in agony "stupid soul reapers! How dare you cut off my arm and interrupt my meal!" A quick flash and the beasts other arm flies off, it screams again as it collapses to its knees "you damn soul reapers!" The beast starts chuckling at the boy who now stands in front of him "but it's alright you know..." Vines burst out of his torso and joins up to its fallen arms, I watch in shock as it pulls its arms back to it, along with me in one hand. I scream and struggle trying to get out, the beast chuckles as it gets up and holds me tighter, I scream a gasp as all air escapes my lungs while something sharp stabs me in the back as the sound of my bones cracking pierce my ears. The orange haired boy grunts as he springs towards the monster and swings his sword at it. The monster howls as it dodges unknowingly releasing me from its grip, my limp body flys through the air as a rough voice enters my ear "got ya" we thud against the ground as the monster screams again, a girl appears next to him "take her to a safe spot ichigo, I'll take care of it" he nods "right!" He starts running down the street with me in his arms.

My eyes open sluggishly as I sit up, I look at my hand and feel a wave of dizziness come over me. I shake my head with my eyes lids scrunched together and slap my cheeks "relax, it was just a dream" I peek through one eye and smile "indeed it was!" I jump out of my bed and flex my hand "but it felt so real..." I look out the window and shrug laughing "there's noway that's real"

I skip down stairs while buttoning up my shirt "morning mum!" I open up the fridge as she replies "morning sweetie! How'd you sleep?" I take the butter out and close the fridge door "I slept good, what about you?" She walks into the kitchen as I put a piece of bread into the toaster "pretty good" I smile at her "that's good. Oh yeah, aren't you supposed to go to work today?" She shrugs as she grabs a slice of bread "didn't feel like going" my piece of toast pops up "okay...?" I put the butter on my toast. That's really unlike her, she'd never have a day off work unless she was really sick. I stick the toast in my mouth dismissing the thought and run back up stairs to pack my bag for my new school, I got kicked out of my old one 'cause apparently I made to much of a mess and caused to much trouble. "Alright mum! I'm off!" "Bye sweetie! Have a good first day!" I smile again and run out the door to my new school.

* * *

**... okay, it looked longer on the word document okay? **

**I'll try to make the chapters longer~ thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: what did she just say?

**Heya again how ya'll doing?**

**to be honest when i first got on this website i didnt know how to upload the stories so the story sorta piled up but here we are! the second chapter! **

* * *

"Welcome to Karakura high!" The teacher says enthusiastically with arms in the air as she continues "I hope that you'll like it here" I smile forcefully "yeah... Me too" she slaps my back and pushes me into the classroom "now now, it'll be fine!" The whole class looks at me as the teacher announces my presence "this is our new student Kimichi Sora!" My heart quickens, god I hate being put on the spot, I stutter "h-hello" I purse my lips together and bow while squeaking "please look after me" she points at an empty table "you can sit over there" I look down at the ground and speed walk to the chair and sit down breathing a sigh of relief.

A few minutes into the lesson I decide to look around the classroom the first person my eyes lock onto is a boy with bright orange hair. He turns to talk to the black haired girl next to him, I tilt my head. Have I seen him somewhere before? Is he from my dream this morning? I shake my and continue writing, after a little while I stop and look out the window. I stick my hand up in the air "excuse me sensei may I go to the bathroom?" She stutters "ah y-yeah, sure, go right ahead" I smile and run out of the room "thankyou!" I run towards the end of the hall after a few metres a weird sound comes from the classroom. I turn around and see the orange haired guy and his friend run out but in different clothing. I stare at them as they look around and lock eyes with me, after a few seconds the orange haired guy becomes frantic "you're from before!" The black haired girl smacks the back of his head and walks up to me. She pulls out a small plastic packet "sorry again" she presses a button sending everything pink then to black.

* * *

My eyes open lazily, I blink a few times bringing everything into focus and sigh. What was I doing? Why can't I remember...  
That's right... I think I walked into a wall or something, stupid me. I sit up and rub my eye "where am I?" A chair creaks as the nurse turns around on the chair "your in the infirmary sweetie, a student brought you in saying that they found you passed out in the hall" I pinch the bridge of my nose, on my first day too, just great. I sigh and climb out of the bed shaking my head "how long was I in here for?" The nurse smiles "ruffly half a hour" I smile and head towards the door "thankyou for looking after me" "your welcome" I look at her smiling as I grab the handle and slide the door open, I spin around to walk forward and jump out of my skin "woah!" He grabs my shoulders before I walk into him "you okay?" I look at him startled "I- uhh... Who are you?" He laughs "I was the one who brought you here, I saw you on the floor passed out, I came to see if you were alright" I look at the nurse then back to the orange haired boy in front of me and smile "well thankyou for taking care of me, I'm fine now" I duck around him and walk down the hallway, I stop a few paces away from him and look around. I turn back to him with a confused look on my face "what's wrong?" he asks, I laugh nervously "which way is the classroom?" He laughs pointing the other direction "it's that way" I frown and walk in that direction while he keeps laughs and follows along, I look at him "so what's your name carrot head?" He blinks startled "carrot head?" I point at his hair "well yeah, ya got orange hair don't cha?" He chuckles shaking his head "Kurosaki Ichigo" I smile "I'm Kimichi Sora but my friends call me kimi" Ichigo smiles as I skip along to the classroom. First student I've spoken to, pretty good first conversation.

We reach the classroom and open the door, I frown "where is everyone?" I walk into the classroom and look out the window. Was it break or something? I look over at Ichigo who is chewing on something. He notices and pulls out a small brown paper bag from his pocket "what? You want some candy?" I frown with a confused look on my face and say "maybe?" I purse my lips together "is it break or something?" He nods "yeah" I walk towards him a stick my hand in the bag "then I'll have some thanks" I smile brightly as I take a few in my hand and walk towards my bag for my lunch and sit at the desk. Ichigo raises an eyebrow "what're you doing?" I look at my lunch then to him "eating of course" he laughs a little"why don't you come eat lunch with us then?" I stare at him "us?" He smiles "yeah, come on, I'll introduce you to everyone" I smile back at him. Besides me walking into a wall and passing out, this is turning into a pretty good day.

* * *

I throw my school bag onto the lounge and walk to the kitchen. It was weird meeting Kurosaki-sans friends, the red haired chick was the weirdest... Going on about how cute inoue-chan is. I start laughing as the memory resurfaces and sigh. I turn around when my mums voice echoes from the dark hallway "are you home sweetie?" I smile and walk down the hall "yeah mum, how was your day" she steps out of her room into the hallway and smiles widely "it was very good, how was your first day?" I frown a little, something seems a little off "it was good..." I stare at mum trying to figure it out, I switch the light on and scream. Her tongue slithers out between her sharp pointed teeth as her finger nails extend into claws. The monster looks at me with no eyes and tilts it's head still playing its act "what's wrong sweetie? Didn't the day go so well after all?" Its smile grows bigger and it launches itself at me and digs it's claws into my throat.

I sit up gasping and wrap a hand around my sweat covered throat. I bite the inside of my cheeks and swallow. That was crazy. I jump out of bed and get ready for school. I run down the stairs and put some bread in the toaster as mum emerges from the lounge room looking like her normal self "morning sweetie, how'd you sleep?" "I slept..okay, you?" Mum smiles sweetly "I had the best sleep last night" my toast pops up and I grab it in mid air "that's really good, aren't you going to work today?" Mum opens the fridge and grabs the butter "no I'm not going to work today" I grab my bag with a frown across my face "well... Okay" I run to the door "well cya mum" she waves as I close the door "have a good first day sweetie!" I froze solid as the door slammed shut behind me. What did she just say?


	3. Chapter 3: going crazy

**woop woop! chapter three!**

**hope you guys like it haha **

* * *

Day 20 and now I'm defiantly sure that something is happening to make this day repeat over and over, everyday also has the same events and ends the same way, with claws stabbed into my throat, but now I also have a rough idea of what Ichigo and rukia are... I think they can help me with what's happening, and if not, I'll be suck like this, maybe even everyone will be stuck like this forever...

I bow in front of the class and say in a bland voice "nice to meet you, please look after me" the teacher points to an empty chair "you can sit over there" I walk lazily over to it and plonk myself into it. I have to confront them today, I have to, I don't want everyday to end like this.

I look out the window and stick my hand up on cue "excuse me sensei, may I go to the bathroom?" She stutters "ah y-yeah, sure, go right ahead" I run out of the classroom "thank you!" I shut the classroom door behind me and walk a few metres away from the door and wait.  
The weird sound goes off for a few seconds and Ichigo and rukia run through the door, I stare at them as they look both ways and spot me. Ichigo has the same reaction "you're from before!" Rukia hits him on the back of the head as I approach them, they both look at me startled, I look at them with my eyes tearing up "I really need your help, I know you guys remember me from somewhere that I can't remember but can you guys please listen to me?"  
Rukia shakes her head as she pulls out the memory wiper thingy, I smack it out of her hand and repeat "please, I really need your help, something is going on and you guys don't even know or remember what has happened" I look at the both of them with pleading eyes "please help me, because I die every time at the end of this day" they both look at me not knowing how to approach the situation before them as I start crying rukia puts a hand on my head "what do you mean you die every time and the end of the day?" I wipe my eyes "you guys don't know, neither does everyone else but this day keeps repeating over and over and at the end of each repeated day I die by having claws stabbed into my throat" I point at the classroom "this is the 20th day that I have introduced myself, you have knock me out with that memory thing 19 times" they both look at me shocked with confusion in their eyes as I cover my ears trying to stop the memory of dying from resurfacing "I can't handle this anymore!" Rukia stares at me then looks over to Ichigo and shoves him "you go and deal with that hollow-" I interrupt her snapping back to my senses "no, you both have to go because the hollow is a little to much for one person the handle, it also has three children hostage" they snap their head towards me, I stand up grabbing their wrists and pull them down the hallway "remember what I said? The day keeps repeating and I have followed you a few times"

We stop at the playground that's not far from the school, three kids scream as the monster picks them up, Ichigo and Rukia launch forward with swords in hand, I yell at them "Rukia! Get the kids while Ichigo kills the damn thing" she nods, in a flash the arm that's holding the kids falls to the ground, the monster howls in pain. Ichigo takes his chance and stabs it through the mask, it screams and fades away.  
The kids jump with joy and hug Rukia "thank you onee-chan!" They say in unison and run off playing and dancing with each other. Ichigo and Rukia walk over to me "do you guys believe me now?" They nod slightly with doubt all over their faces, I grimace "look, after school just come home with me okay? But don't come in until you here my mum talking" Rukia frowns while Ichigo raises an eyebrow "what?" I swallow a lump that forms in my throat "well you see... My mum kills me at the end of each day but, she's not my mum because it has no eyes and it's nails extend into claws" Ichigo goes to say something but Rukia stops him "alright, we'll come just in case this actually is real" I nod to her with a smile "thanks"

I stop outside the front door and breathe in deeply, I look at them as my anxiety levels rise, they nod. I exhale and open the door, I throw my bag on the lounge with a giant smile on my face, I walk into the kitchen and grab a bottle of soda "I'm home!" Footsteps creak against the floor boards, my throat tightens as a claw is pressed against it, it's breath brushes against my ear "you can't fool me girl" it digs it's claw slightly into my throat drawing a little blood, my breathing accelerates as it whispers again "I suppose I can't end it as fast this time" it grabs the back of my neck and throws me across the room, a shilled scream escapes me as it pins me to the ground and stabs my stomach, it draws a line down my cheek with is razor sharp claw cooing "no need for that my dear, everything will be fine" a menacing grin spreads across its face as a white liquid forms across half of its face and hardens into a creepy mask half as Ichigo and Rukia run through the door. Ichigo yells "holy crap! What the hell!?" The monster looks at them and back to me, blood starts to dribble out of my mouth as whispers "I'll be back sweetie just hold on" it caresses my face and stabs my shoulder and gets up to face the two intruders.

My throat becomes ragged from screaming as the pain keeps sawing through me in pulses, I clutch my stomach with one hand and my shoulder with the other only managing to whimper, I roll to my side and watch Rukia block the creatures claws with her sword as Ichigo charges in to stab it, the monster uses its spare hand to hits ichigos sword to the side which steers him away, as he runs past the monster drags its claws down his arm and back. Rukia takes her chance while the creature is distracted with Ichigo, she flings its claws away with the thin sword and stabs it in the stomach, Rukia lets out a grunted sigh as she lifts the sword upward through its body and head. The creature screams in agony as it falls back transforming into nothingness.  
Rukia drops her blood covered sword panting wildly and looks over to me, her words are muffled in my ears. She grabs Ichigo and yells something at him, he flinches and walks over to me and carefully picks me up, pain bursts through me, I bite my bottom lip trying not to scream as he carries me out the door of the house.

* * *

The sound of wind rustling through flowers followed by a small giggle wakes me up. I sit up rubbing my eyes as my nose scrunches up from the strong smell of daisies. A small hand grabs my wrist and pulls my arm away from my face, the small red headed girl in front of me giggles "onee-chan, why are you here?" I look at the daisy field around me "I... I don't know..." I look at the child who looks about eight or nine. My eyes go wide "am I dead?!" The girl laughs wildly "don't be silly! You're not dead onee-chan! Although, you shouldn't be here yet, your not ready!" She winks playfully "you can't just skip ahead like this!" I climb to a crouching position and stand eye level with her"what on earth are you talking about?" She pats my head smiling and ignores my question "you don't even know my name!" I smile back at her "well, what is your name then?" she stares at me with a smile plastered to her face and says it but no noise comes from her mouth, she grins widely as everything fades to a blinding white and merges into a small white room.

* * *

My eyes focus onto the ceiling as I blink a few times, what the hell was that dream about?  
I sit up and shake my head clearing my dry throat and look around the white room remembering what had happened, I quickly lift up my shirt to look at my stomach. A light pink scar in the shape of a jagged oval sits just on the right side of my belly button. I purse my lips together with a frown forming across my face and poke it. How could it've healed so fast?

The sound of a door opening breaks my trance with the scar "uhhhh... What are you doing?" I look up and see a familiar head of orange hair and smile as I look back down to my stomach for a few seconds and gasp blushing a bright red, I quickly release my shirt and smooth it out stuttering "I-I-I errrr..." Ichigo starts to laugh as he walks into the room with a glass of water in hand "just checking if it was a dream or something?" He hands me the glass of water as I nod "yeah, something like that" I scull down the glass of water as he starts to speak "so how are you feeling? About what happened and all?" Draining the last drop of water from the glass I sigh "I-I just don't know now... I mean, if all this really happened... Where's my mum? And why me? That's all I can think of..." I stare blankly at my hands, my body feeling numb "I mean, what was that thing that was pretending to be my mum and for how long?" The heel of my hands dig into my eyes as tears threaten to spill "how could I've not known something was wrong? How could I've not notice that she had been replaced by a monster? What kind of a daughter am I?!" My hands press harder against my eyes "I don't even deserve the right the be called my mothers daughter! I'm a disgrace to our family I-" Ichigo interrupts me with a warm embrace, my head rubs against his shoulder as I let everything go and just uncontrollably sob.

* * *

**nyaa! my OC is a cry baby... but shes all over the place to begin with anyway haha even so, you guys will probably get pissed at me in the next chapter... and also i tried to make this chapter long but things are just weird :3 thanks for reading the chapter~!**


	4. Chapter 4: wait, seriously!

**hehe~ i took a little while to write this sorry!**

**for those of you who read this it might seem a little all over the place, just send me a message if there are any mistakes and I'll fix it right away! but i have read this over a few times... anyway please enjoy!**

* * *

My nose starts tingling as I become aware of my surroundings. I hug the sterile smelling quilt closer to my chest and sit up. The same room as yesterday. Three small neat beds with curtains to separate them sit side by side in the tiny room, the morning sun beams through the four small windows giving the room an orangey-yellow colour instead of the cream colour it usually is. I lift up my shirt again to have a look at the scar, it isn't that pink any more but it's still a little shiny.

I flip my legs over the edge of the bed and jump to my feet. One shoulder of the robe they put on me droops down my arm as I move around the room "excuse me, you should get back in the bed!" I let out a squeal and turn around, a young girl with short blondish hair wearing a small pink dress stands in the opening of the sliding door holding tea. She sets the tea down on a nearby table and pushes me to the bed "get back in! And just stay there!" I laugh a little "I'm fine, I'm fine really! Look" I spin out of her grip and do numerous quick stretches and exercises "see! I'm all good" she looks at me dubious "still..." She looks at the door and looks back at me with doubt still on her face "just stay in the bed for now at least, I'll go make some breakfast, any requests?" She says smiling sweetly. I scratch the side of my chin "just toast and butter I guess" she stomps her foot with a frown on her face "that's too easy! Something else!" I raise my eyebrows a little shocked as I walk to the bed "well, I don't know all I've ever had for breakfast is toast or cereal" she gasps" really?! Does that mean I'll be the first person to introduce you to a different breakfast?!" I laugh quietly "yeah I guess so" a determined aura surrounds her as her eyes flash "I won't let you down miss Kimichi!" She runs out of the room and slams the door behind her.

A few seconds later she walks back in "I forgot to give you the tea I made" she picks up the tray and hands me a cup of tea and sets the other on the table beside me "here you go, now I'm off to make some breakfast" "hey but-"she trots out of the room ignoring me and closes the door leaving only silence in the tiny room. I look at the table next to me. Why two cups?  
I look around the room again just in case I missed something when the door opens again, I smile thinking it might be the girl again and put my tea on the table next to the other one "did you forget something again?" Instead a male voice replies "no, don't think I forgot anything" I look at the man with a striped hat and clogs who walks up to me and grabs my chin observing something "erm... What are you doing?" He lets out a sigh while releasing my chin and sits down on the small chair not to far away with the extra tea in his hand "so how are you feeling?" I look at him dubiously "and you are?" He laughs a little "you don't need to know that right now just answer my question" I puff up my cheeks angrily "not until you answer my question weirdo!" He pulls a hurtful face "that was mean, I'm not a weirdo" he then points at me with a random folded white fan "if anything you're the weirdo" I slam my hands on the edge of the bed "well I never! How dare you talk to a lady like that!" He starts laughing as I spew more insults and curses at him.

I fall quiet when the door opens, Rukia wearing a blue dress stands in the door frame and looks at the guy in the stripe hat then walks in looking at me "are you feeling okay?" I swallow a little and nod "uhnn, I'm fine" she looks back to the stripey hat guy "did you tell her what happened?" He shakes his head practically singing "nope, but now you're here Ruki~a! I don't need to explain anything~!" She gives him a death stare as I look at the both of them in confusion "wh... What's going on?" Rukia looks at me and softens her expression, she walks up to the bed and sits down next to me with a small sigh "okay, first please tell me what you remember" A small whimpering sound escapes me from the sudden request "don't... Don't you remember Rukia?" She just looks at me as I softly bite the insides of my cheeks, my eyes start to sting "you guys helped me remember? You and Ichigo" stripey hat guy smirks a little as I continue "the days kept on repeating over and over, and I found you guys to help me with..." Tears land on sheet as I can't form the last of my sentence.

I uncontrollably cry wiping my eyes with both my arms. Rukia just places her hand on my head "with your mother correct?" My tears spill even more as she sighs "let me tell you something now" she grabs my shoulders shocking me "it was nothing more than a dream!" I sit there startled as she continues "this is what really happened okay? Ichigo and I saved you from a hollow attack, only, when we didn't notice, it possessed you, we realised a little to late to prevent that from happening" I take a shallow breath with my eyes wide open"eh?" Her eyebrows curve up with a worried look for me "your mother is still alive and well!" My hands instinctively cover my mouth as more tears spill "really?" My body starts shaking with the emotions that overwhelm me as she continues "yes, and you have been at karakura high school for a week already and when you got possessed, well, it repeated what had happened that week and played little snippets of them, merging them into what you thought was one day in your unconscious mind" I take a big sniff through my nose to stop snot from dripping out as I wipe my eyes then look at Rukia with quick realisation "wait, but if what you say is true how do you know what was going on inside my head Rukia?" The guy with the striped hat took another sip of his tea chuckling slightly "that's were I came in" he flicks the white fan open to cover his mouth which I did not get at all. One, the room was air condition, and two, it was the middle of bloody winter.  
He cleared his throat a little noticing I was zoning out before he had started talking "I had formed a spiritual connection and sent both Rukia and Ichigo into your mind to remove the hollow so it wouldn't consume you" I narrow my eyes in confusion as he continued on about stuff I didn't know about, stuffing my mind with information and questions that were impossible to answer.

He snaps his fan closed while laughing "and that is how we saved your life!" I stare at him disbelievingly only managing to voice a small confused "huh?" I smash my hands against the sides of my head and scratch my hair furiously "what?! That makes no sense! What you just said has made no sense!" I point at him suddenly "NO SENSE AT ALL!" He flinches a little with a sweat drop at the sudden fit I was chucking "wh-wha...?" I go back to ruffling up my hair with all of my emotions out of whack "this cannot be true! This doesn't make sense as all!" I turn to Rukia only to have a puff of pink smoke smother me into darkness.

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ changing (ノ◉Д◉)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ POV (ノಠ益ಠ)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ now

Rukia just sighs looking at sora's now lifeless body "if only she understood what happened as fast as Ichigo had when I met him the first time" urahara just laughs "people act differently depending on what they think of a certain situation but obviously this is just the beginning for her..." He narrows his eyes "but it's unfortunate that it started like this for her" Rukia just looks at him a little confused as to what he meant as he walks out of the room looking at something he pulled out of his green jinbei.

Rukia looks back down to sora just as a little bit of drool starts to hang out of her mouth from the overdose of information she received. Rukia just sighs then yells "Ichigo! Come 'ere for a sec!" His voice echoes slightly as he yells his reply "what for?! I'm doing my homework!" Rukia purses her lips together and frowns in frustration yelling "come down here now or I'll tell captain zaraki where you live!" Loud thuds resonate through the house and into the small clinic. The door slams open "you wouldn't dare!" She smirks smugly while sticking her tongue "just try me~" she sings. Rukia looks back down at the lifeless body next to her "anyway, now that you're down here, help me take Sora home" Ichigo puts his hands on his hips with a irritated look "haaa? What do you mean? She can just stay in the clin-" he stops himself and looks at sora "wait, what'd you do to her?" Rukia holds up a little contraption with a 'isn't it obvious look' as she says "she started panicking, I had no choice" Ichigo points at her in a fluster "what do you mean you had no choice?" She pegs the contraption at ichigos face "there was no other way to calm her down! Either way! It's better if she doesn't remember the experience!" Ichigo just sighs as Rukia continues "now help me get her home!" Ichigo grumbles under his breath and wraps his arms around soras lifeless body and throws her onto his shoulder "so where does she live again?"

* * *

Rukia knocks on the front door of a small white two story house, she looks back at Ichigo who is now carry sora bridal style so sora's mother wouldn't fuss if she saw her daughter being carried improper.  
The door swings open revealing a woman of rukia's height with long dark red hair tied up in a loose plait, the woman's green eyes narrow "who are you?" Rukia just swallows at the sudden threatening voice from the older woman. Ichigo steps forward with a raised eyebrow "hello ms. Kimichi. Errr- Rukia and I were just bringing sora back" sora's mother smiles slightly then starts laughing "no need to be so formal Ichigo! Come in, come in! And just call me Choko-san" Ichigo frowns "wait, how do you know my name?" She turns around ignoring the question and walks back into the leaving the door open, Ichigo and Rukia just look at each other with a shrug and follow.

When they enter the lounge room Choko watches them from the kitchen "would you like some tea?" Ichigo walks to the lounge to put sora down while Rukia nods "yes please!" Choko boils the small kettle while getting some tea bags while Ichigo struggles to put sora on the couch practically yelling "let go of me!" Sora starts to drool as her grip tightens on ichigos shirt whispering in her sleep "no giant fudge ball! You can't go into the cheese!" She starts struggling while Choko laughs as Ichigo growls at the predicament, sora struggles more and bashes the heel of her hand against his chin screaming "fudge ball why are you eating my fish cakes?!" She rolls out of his arms and lands soundly onto the couch instantly sighing on impact with the soft cushions.  
Ichigo sits down next to Rukia while clutching his chin muttering "jeez she's got a strong hit" Rukia just laughs at Ichigo which ignites a small bickering fight between them as Choko pours the hot water into a ceramic cup interrupting them with a question "so what are two soul reapers like you doing with my little sora?" Both rukia's and ichigos heads snap to the mother. She looks at them with a sly grin "surely you wouldn't think that I wouldn't notice soras memories being changed" she walks over to them and watches the cup as she slams the tea on the coffee table "please stay away from my daughter" her eyes slide over to look at them with a cold stare "if you come near her again I will slit your throats" ichigos hand instinctively goes to his throat with a gulp while rukia's eyes go wide as Choko falls onto the couch next to soras head and pets her daughters soft brown hair "but since you technically saved her, I'll let it slide just once" she smirks "oh and Rukia, you know what happened in her dream when you saved her? That technically wasn't a lie" Rukia frowns as Choko scrunches her nose up "that's right little soul reapers, I'm a hollow, or as you would class me, a vasto lorde in the flesh and bones"

* * *

**:3 that crazy right?! ohh and i did my best to write more this time, didn't really succeed once again but i think it turned out good! anyway, please let me know what you think of it so i may improve my skills and have the encouragement to continue~ thanks for your support!**


End file.
